We Wanted To Fly
by SoAdorkable
Summary: A story about two young, crazy teenagers, and the decision that changes everything. Immortality isn't for everyone. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

We were young, and we were stupid.

We were in love.

We knew that for each other, there was no other.

We wanted to spend eternity together.

We wanted to die together.

We were tired of this world.

We were sick of all the limitations, of all the restrictions.

We wanted to fly.

* * *

I know this story looks like nothing right now, but it will shape into something. All the chapters will be short like this. This story will be dark and crazy, because it's from the inner depths of my strange mind. Stick along for the ride and you might enjoy it! Haha, reviews would be aweeesomeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure this will work?" Bella asked Edward, smiling wide with the excitement of their plan.

"Of course**,** it's seamless. There is no room for error. " Edward replied, kissing her on the forehead and the lips. She giggled and kissed him harder, more urgently. She needed the feeling. She needed this one more time. Before the end.

"Just do what we planned, and it'll all go fine, okay?" She nodded and they shared a smile, their eyes smoldering with the love they felt for each other. He stepped back to examine her, or admire her. It was practically the same.

Bella was wearing a beautiful light green dress. It was perfect for the occasion. She refused to wear white, but they'd both agreed that this beautiful color was the next best thing. They compromised; she didn't have to wear a white dress, and he didn't have to wear a tux. Instead, he opted for black slacks and a black button down. She loved it on him.

They walked into the building, her with the purse containing one part of their plan, and him with the square box filled with the second part.

She looked up at the stained glass windows, smiling at their colors, and then smiling wider at the fact that they wouldn't be so colorful for long. They nodded to each other and took their places. He sat down on one of the end pews, near the wall, waiting for his cue. She walked around the church, saying hello to the people she'd known and grown up with. None of them noticed that her purse was leaking a suspicious substance onto the perimeter of the building.

Once she'd made a complete square, she returned to her seat. Edward took Bella's hand and squeezed it tightly, not even listening at the priest began, but soaking up the final time they had together. She grew nervous, now that the finality of what they were doing had set in. He began to sense her nervousness and pressed his forehead to the side of her head, closing his eyes and whispering sweet things in her ear. A few tears escaped both of them, happy and sad, mourning and rejoicing.

Then the time came. The moment of silence. The moment of prayer. She looked around. Looking at the teachers from her old high school, at the some of the members of the police force, of the blonde haired doctor and his wife, and then back to her beloved.

"I love you." Bella said.

"I love you too." was Edward's whispered reply.

With that, Edward pulled the box out of his pocket, pulled out a match, struck it, and threw it at the wall.

It lit quickly. The flame traveled around the perimeter of the church, encasing the whole church in a ring- or, square, in this instance- of fire. Soon, a few people opened their eyes at the dreadful sound of fire. That's when the screams started. Bella and Edward just sat there, knowing that there was no way out. The fire was spreading quickly, and it wasn't soon before the whole building collapsed.

The fire spread across the floor, and then it was just licking them, just inches away. They moved to the ground, laying down and taking each other into an embrace. The smoke clouded the air, thickening it so deeply that breathing became impossible. Then they started burning. They screamed into each other, burning and scalding and bleeding. Then they were fading. The pain was receding, and they were flying upwards, floating… and then they were almost gone.

And then the fire came back. And this time it came back tenfold. But it was different this time. Bella made the mistake of opening her eyes. It wasn't fire that was burning her though. They weren't in the church anymore.

* * *

**This story was based upon the song "A Beautiful Goodbye" by Watchout! Theres Ghosts . Check it out while you're reading this, it'll be a nice little accompanyment. :)**

**Reviews and I'll love you forever! (and get the next chapter out faster) :D**


End file.
